Starting Out
This Section copied from Decematrix's guide.http://forum.zqgame.com/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=3231 Basics # Keys: Keys are your resource used to play in both Venture and Battle, they are necessary to take part in most activities (Ones not requiring keys will be mentioned later). # Party: This is where you edit your team, you set your servants here, remember you can have multiple parties set up for specific things e.g arena or specific set-ups to avoid boss skill. # Gold: Primary currency used for any upgrades/enhancement etc in party/item, and also used for normal summons. Gold can be earned through any activity and purchased with ruby. # Ruby: The premium currency, this can be bought with real money or earned through tasks such as achievements, rankings, and leveling up. # Party Leader: '''Each servant has a "Leader" ability, which is passive to your team, e.g +8% damage. However while this is nice, some require perquisites e.g "Requires all elements" or only affect the same element e.g "+15% damage to same element". # '''Shared Hero/Servant: A shared servants is what will be displayed when people see your profile, it is also the servants available to your friends + guild when they use you to assist them in world ventures, raids, and guild raids. # Enhance +: This is where you increase the level of your servants by sacrificing other servants. The xp gained increases if the servant sacrificed is the same element, and raises depending on *rank* of the sacrificed servant. # Upgrade (Formerly Enhance ^): '''You can Upgrade servants to +5 by sacrificing other servants , however there is only a chance they will upgrade which depends on the *rank* of the servant being enhanced and the *rank* of the servant being sacrificed, there are also servants which can only be used for enhancing. (MAX +5). # '''Evolve: Two servants of the same *rank* and element that have BOTH enhances MAXED can be evolved together to create a higher *rank* servant of the same element, this is a RANDOM servant not the same class. Alternatively there is a second tab in which you can fuse two of the same class, element and *rank* servant to make the next *rank* same class/element. # Limit Break: '''Two of the EXACT same servant can be fused together through Limit Break to enhance the servants stats. # '''Rebirth/Reincarnate: '''reincarnate/rebirth is an option to change any 5* and up servant when the upgrade is +5 into another random servant with same star and same element. E.G +5 Ice Knight > Rebirth > +0 Ice Mage. # '''Party Order: Party order is very important, "front" skills and basic attacks start at the front, bottom to top, then middle, then back, this means having your tank in the bottom of the front row will cause him to take the brunt of the beating, however, some skills are not targeted and do pre-determined areas, be careful of this and adjust the party accordingly if necessary. Friends # Friend List: This is where you can view your friends, having good, active, and strong friends is always a plus. # Referral: Referrals can ONLY be used once, make sure you use it on someone that you want to receive your rubys for leveling up, you can have up to 10 people refer you but remember you can only use it ONCE yourself. IMPORTANT NOTE: People will try to tell you that you will receive ruby rewards for them leveling, this is not the case, the person that uses the referral only gets 10 ruby, they person they refer gets ruby as they level --DO NOT GET SCAMMED OF YOUR REFERRAL-- # Support: '''Anyone on your friends list's shared servant can be used as support during normal ventures once per day. # '''Visit: '''Wondering what someone's party is? You can select to visit them and see. Guild # '''Guild boss: You get 5 attempts at facing the guild boss and are able to have up to 6 allies from either your guild or friends list join you in the fight, they will rotate every 30 seconds, after your 5 attempts your total damage will be pitted against others and ranking determined by your total from the boss battle, up until the boss timer expires your rank is able to be overtaken, once complete rewards sent accordingly. # '''Guild Donations/Points: '''You can donate gold to earn guild points which are used to acquire guild buffs (see below). # '''Guild Buffs: '''Purchased with guild points (above) gives the buff to everyone in the guild, these are great for any guild and the members. Bosses * Once every 3 hours you are able to summon your own boss to battle, it is shared with the guild members and friends. * There are the bosses you are able to attack that have been summoned by other people. User Challenge = PVP * You can use arena tickets to challenge other players parties in PVP, the other player will be in the same rank if not around the same score as you. * This happens when someone challenges your party, you do not need to do anything, upon entering "User Challenge" it will display your wins and losses from others attempts at defeating you. Infinity Tower * THIS DOES NOT REQUIRE KEYS. As far as I can tell it has 100 floors, you get 5 chances per day to progress and earn rewards for clearing each floor, however after clearing a floor for the first time, the reward will change and stay that way for every attempt after. Finishing the final floors will require multiple if not a FULL party of 6*rank*. Challenge Mode * THIS DOES NOT REQUIRE KEYS. Challenge mode is just like clearing areas in world, you get 15 attempts, if you fail you still progress however the chance of good loot is lower, increasing difficulty inceases the chance at better loot. You must complete 15 trys before you can reset it, it will automatically change at the day reset time. * Your servants HP carries through each battle as if it were a survival mode, also, only 4*rank* and higher servants can be placed into your party, this party is created in the challenge mode area and is not related to your exploration party etc, however for evolution etc you will need to make sure the servant has also been removed from challenge mode party. Achievements * Daily achievements as the name implies reset each day, make sure to clear them as they give valuable rewards. * Common achievements are available from day 1 and do not have a time limit or expiration, you continue to get them as you progress, upgrading and receiving better rewards. Advanced Item stat breakdowns * Critical hit - Chance to critically hit (Mage - 2x damage) (Knight - 1.5x Damage) (Fighter 1.72x Damage) (Priest 1.5x Damage). * Critical hit power - Increases the 1.5x by the amount specified e.g 50% would make the crit deal 2x. * Attack Speed - The speed of which the servants BASIC attacks will be used, this does not change the skill cooldowns. * HP Increase per second - Every 1 seconds you will get this amount in one go. * Max HP - Increases max hp. * X% damage as hp - Upon dealing damage, the % will be returned to the servant as hp e.g with 10% hitting 1000 would give 100hp. *